Du liebst mich nicht
Es könnt' mich nicht weniger interessieren ob du tot bist oder lebst, ob du gesund bist oder krank, ob du Krebs hast oder Aids, Du mir gehts am Arsch vorbei du Wichser reißt mein Herz in zwei Millionen Teile aus Schmerz und die sind schwer wie Blei meine Gedanken kreisen wie`n Adler immer wieder um die selbe Kacke: Wie geht´s ihm, wo is er, wo war er hat er an mich gedacht wie ich an ihn denk merkt er nicht wie er mich kränkt ich will doch nix geschenkt da fängt die Scheiße von vorne an ich greif´ Rosen und fass´ Dornen an du bist für mich gestorben Mann hast alles verdorben am Anfang wars lieblich du sagtest du liebst mich warst friedlich und niedlich und ich wusste ich lieb dich das gibt sich oft denn heute bist du der kühlste Mann oberlocker superduper Chabo wie fühlt´s sich an ziehst du dir darauf nen *Has*, Alter macht dir das Spaß ich scheiß´ auf dich Du das wars du liebst mich nicht Refrain: Du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht Du du liebst mich nicht deshalb lieb ich dich jetzt auch nicht mehr du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht Ich weiß dass die Welt groß und schlecht ist hart und ungerecht ist Dass jeder Depp 'n' Hecht ist was er labert meistens Blech ist aber mein Pech ist dass ich vergesse was ich weiß deshalb dreht sich wohl mein Scheißleben auch in `nem Scheißkreis ich reiß mir `n Arsch auf und wart drauf dass du`s erkennst wusst du eigentlich dass du laberst während du pennst ? du nennst mich manchmal Namen von Alten die du mal hattest Sagst was obermattes wie: "Ich lieb´ nur dich" und erwartest dass ich stolz bin denkst du dass ich aus Holz bin, Du Arsch kommst nach zwo Minuten und schnarchst und fragst mich vor deinen Jungs: "Wie war ich" Meistens spar ich mir mein Kommentar du findest mich sonderbar Alter, du bist faker als `n Wonderbra schlechter als der Sommer war kälter als der Winter laberst mich voll von wegen Kinder und ich denk´ nur jetzt spinnt er die Rinder, der Wahn Oh bitte, erbarm Das werd´ ich mir ersparen du liebst mich nicht Refrain: Du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht deshalb lieb ich dich jetzt auch nicht mehr du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht Ich wünsch´ dir zum Abschied ´n beschissenes Gewissen mit Gewissensbissen `ne Seele voll mit Rissen und dass du lernst mich zu vermissen `n Kissen dass nur leer liegt und ewig davon zeugt das die Alte die da mal lag dich verabscheut und heut noch bereut irgendwann mit dir zu tun gehabt zu hab'n schick´ deine Rosen deinen Schlampen die auf Blumen abfahren bei mir tragen sie keine Früchte wie Gerüchte und Lügen du hast mich viel zu oft belogen und betrogen du wirst mich niemals mehr betrügen mir genügen die Erinnerungen an die Scheißtage im Bann von` nem beschissenen Mann ich kann heute kaum noch glauben wie sehr man sich erniedrigt in Zeiten die widrig sind für Scheiße die man nie kriegt aber wie blickt `ne Alte den Dreck `wenn se´ verliebt ist das gibt es und das is´ dein Glück aber du versiebst es locker und lässig easy come and easy go fick dich und deine ganze beschissene Show du liebst mich nicht (Du liebst mich nicht) Du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht Refrain: Du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht und deshalb lieb ich dich jetzt auch nicht mehr du liebst mich nicht Mich du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht und deshalb lieb ich dich jetzt auch nicht mehr Nicht du liebst mich nicht du liebst mich einfach nicht du liebst mich nicht und deshalb lieb ich dich jetzt auch nicht mehr